


Meeting Sam and The Gang

by ArwenLune



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr AU prompt: <i>your dog likes my dog you should date me or something idk i mean it’s only appropriate AU</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Sam and The Gang

**Author's Note:**

> You ever have that thing where you go 'Somebody should totally write th--oh wait, I am'?

Natasha walks Lucky the Pizza Dog because Clint is on a mission and Kate is out of town. She enjoys the chance to pretend she’s a normal person, and, yes, she likes the dog, but he’s so big and enthusiastic and _goofy_ and she really just wants to keep to herself but Lucky _keeps going up to people_. She thought it was safe to let him off leash at a deserted field in the park, buuuut apparently not, because she hears somebody call “Teegee! Come on… okay, _fine_ , be that way” and then Lucky is racing around with a three-legged Lab mix. 

Teegee’s (really, Teegee?) owner is a cute black guy in his mid thirties. He’s watching the dogs playwrestle with a mix of resignation and amusement, and suddenly Natasha isn’t as opposed to socialising with other dog walkers as she thought.

"Hey, sorry about that," she says, "Hope you weren’t in a hurry. I can try to call him, but friends trump food."

"Nah, it’s fine," he flashes her a smile and settles down on the park bench behind them. "Teegee’s shy, it’s nice to see her play with other dogs."

"Teegee?" she asks, also sitting down.

"Short for The Gang," he says, watching her surreptitiously for her reaction.

"Where’s the other one, called Kool?" she asks, looking around.

"No no, my _cat_ is called Kool,” he nods seriously. His eyes are shining with laughter.

"Of course. That makes sense," she nods, pressing her lips together, trying for equally serious. She’s very well trained in hiding all sorts of emotional reactions, but there’s never been much call for hiding laughter or amusement.

"I’m Sam," he says, offering his hand. Natasha shakes it, reminds herself here is nothing dangerous about noting the warm, careful way his long fingers wrap around her hand. She’s allowed to like it. He is allowed to notice that she does.

"Natasha," she smiles. She glances at the coffee stands on the corner of the field. "Hey, want to get a coffee while those two," she nods at the dogs, who are joyfully chasing each other, "tire themselves out?"

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me over at [primarybufferpanel.tumblr.com](http://primarybufferpanel.tumblr.com/) :-)


End file.
